


Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

by fuckinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinglarry/pseuds/fuckinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis abuses Harry, so Harry packs up the kids and leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I'm sorry.

And he takes another step  
Slowly he opens the door 

Harry looked at the sleeping (passed out) body on the bed. Quickly and quietly he closes the door, jumping slightly at the squeak it makes. 

Pick up all the broken glass  
And furniture on the floor

He makes his way towards the twin's bedroom. He wakes them up, waving off the protests of tiredness, and shooing them off to the walk-in-closet. 

"Daddy? Do I need to brush my teeth?" Johnny asks his father. Harry only smiles and shakes his head. "Daddy? Where's Papa?" Harry's throat tightens, and he motions for the two boy's to get down stairs.

Been up half the night screaming  
Now it's time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car

"Shh," Harry brings his finger to his lips, crossing his eyes and making the two children giggle. Yeah, you're free to laugh, boy's. Harry thinks as he quietly shut's the car door. 

"Where're we going, daddy?" Holten asks, scrunching his face up in confusion. 

"Somewhere safe, baby." Harry ruffles the younger boy's identical curls. Holten just nods and leans back in his car-seat. 

"What about Papa?" Johnny grabs onto his twin brothers' hand, grasping tightly, waiting for the inevitable answer. 

"He's not coming."  
___

Another ditch in the road, you keep moving  
Another stop sign, you keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast,  
Wonder how I ever made it through 

Harry's hands clench around the steering wheel. He can already feel the bruises patching up his arms and stomach. It's okay, he tells himself. Even though he knows it's not. 

And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the back seat  
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare

The rear view mirror is set at the boy's. Harry checks on them every once-in-awhile. Their both asleep so Harry decides that now's the time to let the tears fall.

And another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine 

He finally parks the car in front of a Super 8. It's deserted but it's the only thing in this small town he's landed in. He grabs the twins, used to having to carry them both anyway. Harry lays them in one bed, saving the other for himself. He set's the coffee maker to start at six AM, along with the alarm. 

As soon as he's had his coffee in the morning and woken up the boy's, the hit the road. 

Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through

He gets to his destination the next night. 

His moms. 

She welcomes him and the boy's with open arms, offering them the guest room, and then pushing Harry into the bathroom with a "You smell like cheap cigarettes and roach-infested-motel." So he does, letting the hot water run over his skin which is something he doesn't get to do very often. 

All too soon he has to get out. Responsibility's to tend to. Starting with his two kid's. 

He find's them on the couch with his mother, who shoo's him away, telling him to go get some rest. That she has everything taken care of. 

For once he listens.

___

The next day, he ventures out into the world. Harry walks out of Starbucks with a mocha and heads to the park next door. He hasn't felt this free in a long time. 

He sits on a swing, just kicking his legs back in forth, watching nature around him, when, suddenly, there's a face in front of him saying "Boo". He skid's backwards, falling off his swing and spilling his mocha all over. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" His attacker sticks a hand out, and Harry surprisingly takes it. "I'm Niall, good to meet ya." He flashed a smile, showing his teeth. 

"'M Harry," he says, still grasping the hand that had pulled him up. Harry smiles at him and retracts his hand. 

"Sorry for making you spill your coffee," Niall says, guilt flashing in his eyes. Harry only laughs, shaking his head.

"It's fine." Niall grins and puts his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"Can I make it up to you?" 

Harry panics for a second, but releases. "I think I'd like that."

And so it begins again.


End file.
